stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Achaman
In the Guanches Mythology, Achaman is the God of Heaven, creator of Earth and of the human race as well as his protector. It was one of the last goa'uld to abandon the planet Earth. Biography Cold assassin trained by Selket, is sent on Ra's order on planet Earth to kill a dangerous scientist at Sokar's service. After completing his assignment, he remains on Earth, taking on the identity of the celestial celestial divinity of Aboriginal populations, assuming, according to the seven islands, a different name. For his services, he got his own queen and a device for the creation of jaffa. Although it has remained for nearly half a millennium on the planet Earth, it has not shown the will to advance the aborigines of the archipelago, though some of them have taken some young people to train in military art and make them jaffa. Because of the scarcity of resources and resources, the Goa'uld was unable to create its own extended empire. Thanks to a tel'tak, he transferred tens of hundreds of Canary Aborigines on a planet to which he named Echeyde. He also built a series of subterranean structures including the Ansite fortress. The advancement of the Spanish conquistadores forced him to abandon Earth to break with the last guanches on planet Echeyde. While keeping a low profile on the planet, he still managed to build his ha'tak. Stargate Renaissance His influence remained limited for nearly half a millennium, at least until Ra's unexpected death suddenly: in the vigorous quest to control the domains of the deceased Lord of the Supreme System, Achaman had several times clashed with the armies of Apophis and Heru'ur and while recovering some planets, were low-profile victories, insignificant to the galaxy's balance. Still satisfied with his success, Achaman has begun building a new ha'tak and the formation of a highly trained army, though composed by a tight body of jaffa. This allowed him to remain independent despite the power struggles between Apophis and other Lord systems. But just before the summit of Hassara station, the Achaman planets were besieged and the goa'uld defeated by a mysterious enemy. Having claimed large territories belonging to the Lords of the Dead System at Hassara Station, Achaman fell into an architectural trap of the new Goa'uld emperor who in the meantime manifested itself. Achaman decided to negotiate his position, knowing that he did not escape, delegating another high rank goa'uld. Despite the Khnum mediation, Achaman was not recognized as the System Lord, but as a simple warlord. But the presence of Anubis and his control over the Goa'uld empire was unmistakably different, Achaman decided to collaborate secretly with tau'rìs, materially providing information and technology to old enemies to fight the common enemy. After the advent to Anubis's power, Pyrrhus took advantage of the great armies at his disposal to move war against numerous Goa'ulds since his adversary, including Achaman himself. With this, he commits a battle on the surface of the planet Echeyde, but being rejected through the stargate, by the forces led by Achaman. Following this victory, Achaman's position has deteriorated considerably since Emperor Anubis does not intend to tolerate defeats by his army. In the following months, the rise of military action by the Anubis forces led by Goa'uld Pyrrhus and aimed at conquering the territory of the Goa'uld Achaman, forced the latter to fight a series of battles on each of his planets. The war continues with Pyrrhus planet|left]] Thanks to the reinforcements sent by System Lord Khnum, Achaman maintained sovereignty over the solar system, but after the impossibility of resisting a prolonged siege, Achaman himself decided to abandon his autonomy by offering his services to Khnum himself he had helped. The latter, aware of the danger of the gesture, still accepted the vassalage, incorporating the small solar system into its interstellar domains. This gesture forced Khnum himself to secure Achaman's cessation of hostilities against the Anubis forces led by Pyrrhus. Sure to have secured a moment of tranquility on the galactic front, Achaman did not notice the arrival of an ash'rak, sent just by Pyrrhus. After being stabbed to death, he tried in vain to save himself inside his sarcophagus. But the latter sabotaged by the ash'rak, was not available at that time, forcing Achaman to take the first human being close to him as a guest. The choice fell on his First Prime Dacil, who accepted the goa'uld voluntarily. With his new appearance, Achaman in turn ordered an assasination of his rival, unleashing an internal struggle within the goa'uld empire. Later, Achaman managed to recover the body of his previous human host and although at the limit of the maximum time for the resurrection, he succeeded in resurrecting it and relocating in it abandoning Dacil, who however died in the process. Because of Achaman's own vindictive nature, the latter decided to definitively resolve the issue with the goa'uld Pyrrhus, sending him false information about the situation on the planet Echeyde. Lured on the surface of the planet with a powerful army through the stargate, he forced him to a continuous guerrilla war, which in a few months led him to lose the totality of his army. Not content with the situation, after turning off the stargate, he forced Pyrrhus to commit suicide against him. After capturing him with his personal guard and his First Prime, he was humiliated and killed, beheading him. his head was sent to the planet Phrygian as a warning. Despite Pyrrhus's death, Achaman took a few days to occupy the planets of the deceased goa'uld, allowing another goa'uld called Dionysus to claim the planets in question. Between the two goa'uld despite Achaman's apparent military superiority, a war of skirmishes ensued due to the impossibility of Achaman, to effectively conquer the individual planets occupied by Dionysus. Ascent to System Lord ]] The rise to the rank of System Lord began when the redeemed Ra, decided to take a war to recover his former territories fallen in the hands of System Lord Khnum and Atum. The latter allies for many years underestimated the danger of Ra himself, undergoing numerous successful attacks on the Egyptian Sun God. Ra's armies advanced on many minor outposts of both System Lord's and endangered the sovereigns goa'uld. But the first military mistake during this phase of war was the attack on the planet Echeyde, the main planet under the control of a minor lord and underlord called Achaman. An army jaffa sent to the planet to capture Achaman, was destroyed by the latter's forces and later the same underlord managed to capture the ship ha'tak in orbit obtaining many of the System Lord's war plans. After delivering the information to System Lord's Atum and Khnum, he got the ship confiscated from Ra for himself and guarantees on any new territories. During the last phases of the war between the three System Lord's, Achaman intervened on the battlefield, participating in the final battle in which Ra was finally defeated. Weeks after Ra's exile in the Pegasus galaxy, Achaman was summoned to the Hasara Space Station, where he was raised to the rank of System Lord by the collective reunited with only two opposing votes. Although the rank reached, Achaman remained rather isolated, preferring to administer the few planets of his domain without directly interfering with the political issues of the galaxy. High System Lord Over the course of decades, Achaman secretly began to secretly conquer more and more planets and amass jaffa armies and a large fleet. The alliance with the High System Lord allowed him to conceal his growing strength from among the planets of his allies, who saw in his advance, an opportunity to oppose a new force against the armies of Atlas and Apollo, at that time in goa 'uld with more power and influence in the galaxy. Just the combined forces of Atum and Khnum allowed Achaman to go unnoticed for several decades until in common accord with his allies, he showed his forces by attacking one of the outposts of the remaining High System Lords, not only Atlas and Apollo, but also Qetesh and Raijin. The raid succeeded in imposing his election to the rank of High System Lord with the positive vote of almost all the other Lord's High System with the exception of Apollo and Atlas, personally enemies now of Achaman. But the audacity demonstrated by Achaman, allowed him to make a further alliance with Raijin himself, reinforcing his position in the High Council. Free to complete his conquest, he selected the last planets of his conquest including Madrona, where he learned of the existence of the "Touchstone". After stealing it secretly, he tried to understand its functioning and to replicate the technology, but his attempts destroyed the climate of the planet Akar Kesh. After abandoning his studies on the Touchstone, he brought the device back to Madrona, making himself honored as the God of Heaven and where he implanted a symbiote within the supreme priest in charge, with the aim of continuing his studies in total safety. Personality Achaman is a very aggressive and ruthless Goa'uld. His people remain primitive and in poverty, with the exception of their warriors, their human slaves have no rights. Even the priests of Jaffa live in poverty in a mendicant order.The other Goa'uld Achaman is partially restrained, if they are more powerful than him or even he serves them. The prince usually behaves in a very condescending and arrogant way towards peers or weaker Goa'uld. Achaman is extremely selfish and ambitious, wants to accumulate power and strives to elevate the status of lord of the system. This does not make it particularly reliable, but because it is easily under pressure from a larger power and uses its people very efficiently, Achaman has enjoyed using it. Personally, it is very resistant to pain. He has strong sadistic tendencies and enjoys seeing other ailments. Category:Goa'uld Category:High System Lord's